


Now and Forever

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Male Lactation, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the babies' first Halloween, and their family is preparing to take them out for a spin in their costume onesies. While they get ready, Jared discovers that Jensen has never seen The Nightmare Before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

The terrible three's first Halloween costumes is a hotly debated topic in the Padalecki-Collins household.

After various debates over coffee on very little sleep, it is decided that all three babies will have their own outfits. Kaylee is often the ringleader of the bunch, despite still being the smallest. Bailey is the biggest, eating nonstop far after his sisters have called it quits. And Hailey is the perfect angel, the baby everyone gets along with, and the giver of the most angelic smiles. At six months old, all three are healthy and relatively happy for their circumstances. 

Jared is dressing Bailey in his costume onesie, which has a cow print. Hailey's onesie is a light pink ensemble given to her by someone notorious for these kinds of presents. Across her middle are the words "grandma's angel" in silver. Not terribly hard to figure out who supplied that costume. Wings came with the outfit but Misha took them away when Hailey discovered her ability to chew on them. Kaylee is Jeff's rendition of Cher in a silver onesie with a few sequins sewn on the shoulders where she's less likely to rip them off and eat them.

In the living room, the guys have both girls. Everyone is spread out on play mats for costuming touch ups and practice rolling over. 

Halfway through buttoning up, Bailey decides that it's time for a second dinner.

"I just fed you two hours ago," is sighed by his meal ticket. "No, Bay, I'm not nursing again til we come back." That last part is said with firmness. Jared continues to button up the onesie until he is smacked with an angry, balled up fist.

"He's set on eating," Jensen chimes in. 

"You feed him then."

"Would if I could."

"I don't want to. It's gonna take five minutes for him to latch on and twenty after that for him to eat and I don't want to be out so late with them..." One round around their block is the goal for today. It's mostly for the adults' benefits, as the babies have no idea what is happening other than being outside instead of in. Phones are fully charged for pictures and the grandmas and auntie are on their way from work. 

Small hands reach for Jared's chest insistently. When moved away, Bailey begins to whimper. Full blown tears and wailing is not far away.

"Either you give in or we deal with the consequences," Jensen determines. "No one's here yet, we've got time. C'mon, I'll stay with my guys until you're done."

Jared sighs and nods. He sits down in the nearest rocking chair. Bailey gurgles in eagerness as Jared lifts up his shirt. "Promise you'll stay?" is asked at the same time Bailey is searching for the right angle. 

Nursing never ceases to fascinate Jensen. Bailey knows exactly what to do, and faster than predicted he latches on and begins to suckle. The entire time, Jared minds his head and holds his body securely. Six months have flown by. 

A seat is taken in the rocking chair next to Jared. Jensen closes his eyes for a second. He starts work in three days. It's going to be odd. He hasn't spent more than four hours apart from the babies since they were born, and before then if he thinks about it. Misha has moved all his work home for the time being, to be with Jared, and Jeff has accepted a part in a local play. Life is moving forward; needs must is what Jensen tells himself.

"Bay, slow down," Jared murmurs. "Lord, it's like I've never fed him ever."

True enough, Bailey is delighted at having Jared all to himself, taking advantage of his sisters' absences. Jensen reaches over and smooths the hair out of Bailey's forehead. Not only can Jared's body produce life, it can sustain it. 

"He's the happiest person alive."

"He better be. I don't wanna know what teething is gonna be like."

"The best thing ever, I guess."

"You don't understand," Jared sighs, "that's not the point of Christmas Land."

"Huh?"

Hazel eyes go wide. "You've never seen The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Uhh... Can I just say yes?"

"Jen! It's like... A major part of anyone's childhood. Jack the Skeleton--the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town--decides to take over Christmas. But he epically fails." Jared seamlessly switches sides with Bailey, who fusses for a second. "His friend Sally, the doll, has to rescue him and save the day."

Why would a skeleton be King of pumpkins? Jensen saves his questions for later. 

"I think I know all the words to that movie," Jared says with a smile. "When I got here I felt a lot like Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Jared leans forward and nuzzes Bailey, who responds with a coo. He begins to sing playfully, keeping his voice low. "What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming, wake up Jack, this isn't fair! Everybody seems so happy, have I possibly gone daffy? There's children throwing snow balls, instead of throwing heads..."

Jensen scrunches his nose. "Heads?"

A nod is given like it's totally ordinary. Without a problem, Jared continues, smiling the entire time. "What's this? In here? They've got a little tree, how queer!"

"Nice."

"It's a line from the song!"

"Uh huh."

"Whatever, Jen." Attention is all on Bailey. "This looks like fun, this looks like fun, oh could it be I got my wish? What's this!" Bailey smiles from his place and waves his arms at the sound of Jared's voice around him. "Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland..." Jared sighs and two sets of dimples flash.

A tap to Bailey's nose rewards Jared with a smile. Jensen stands up and takes his place behind Jared's rocking chair. Bailey unlatches, prompting a happy sigh from Jared. Gentle dabs are made at Bailey's mouth with Jared's shirt and his onesie is fixed. One small hand extends outward and wraps around two of Jared's fingers, insistent and with a stronger grip than would seem.

"What's this?" Jared laughs, shaking Bailey's hand. "The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere and all around!" As Jared's enthusiasm picks up, so does Bailey's. A gurgle is given as he is lifted up by firm hands that have learned how to juggle two babies at a time. 

Trick or treating is going to be fun. Everyone will come home exhausted and hopefully ready for bed; sleeping schedules have been upped from four to six hours at a time, a true blessing. Jensen looks on at the scene in front of him: one happy baby and one happy parent.

He can't imagine Jared living anywhere but here. It's odd to think that he has only just received his California residency--and that this life they've led so far together has only just reached nine months. 

With gusto, Jared wraps up, holding a wiggling and clapping Bailey Blue.

"I've never felt so good, before! This empty place inside of me is filling up, I simply cannot get enough. I want it, oh I want it, oh I want it for my own! I've got to know, I've got to know! What is this place that I have found?! What! Is! This?!"

The song is finished with a raspberry to Bailey's belly.

Standing up, Jared rubs Bailey's back, holding him to his chest. They're set to join the guys and girls downstairs. The grandmas and Auntie Rhonda should be here any minute. From the street there are sounds of trick or treating already in gear. A giant bowl of candy sits on their front step, free for kids to take so they don't ring the doorbell and upset the trio. Jensen looks forward to swiping more Snickers from it before they leave.

"Hey," he asks Jared, walking alongside him, out of the nursery. "So what was this?"

"Huh? Oh! Jack found Christmas Town."

"So you're Jack?"

"Well... I guess, but I haven't tried to steal Christmas, Punzel."

Walking down the hallway, Jensen pulls at Jared's shirt, pausing their steps. "Does that make me Sally?"

Bailey begins to fuss for the first time since being changed into his costume. His face scrunches up and his eyes threaten to release tears at any second. Jared passes him over to Jensen, the transition made seamlessly. Within ten seconds the meltdown is averted. Bailey maintains a hand over Jensen's stubble, fascinated by it just like his sisters.

Jared looks at Bailey and then at Jensen. He hasn't lost that glow around him. He looks like he could use a thousand hour nap, but Jensen looks at him and feels a tug in his chest. At the top of the stairs, Jared leans in.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." Jared's voice is softer than before, but no less enthusiastic. Arms are wrapped around Jensen's waist. "Where we can gaze into the stars, and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see..."

A kiss is pressed to Jensen's cheek and Bailey's hand. Bailey watches with wonder. Easily, Jared slips his hands into the back pockets of Jensen's jeans. 

"We're simply meant to be."

Their first Halloween feels more like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much love for TNBC. I grew up with it and I also know every word and all the songs. XD 
> 
> Trying to stretch my writerly limbs here and get back into the swing of things. I'm still struggling with health issues at the moment, but this Drabble seemed good enough to post. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
